


Double

by SatuD2



Series: Drabble Ball Z [62]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen, Identity pranks, Piccolo is a good (if long-suffering) dad, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-16 11:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21506809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatuD2/pseuds/SatuD2
Summary: November 30th: Double - Someone is trying to pass themselves off as a main character. Who are they and will they get away with it?
Relationships: Cargo & Dende (Dragon Ball), Cargo & Piccolo, Dende & Piccolo (Dragon Ball)
Series: Drabble Ball Z [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549627
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Double

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime after the Buu saga when Dende is a teenager

Piccolo’s eyes narrowed as Dende walked to the edge of the Lookout and peered over the edge. The teenager’s face turned an odd shade of blue and he slowly backed away.

Something wasn’t right.

“Afraid of heights?” he said as he approached the teenager. The boy jolted and whirled around, lost his balance and fell backwards.

“O-oh! Hi, Nail, sorry about that, I…don’t feel very well is all!”

Piccolo’s brow-ridge twitched. His mouth slanted in an unconvinced frown. His arms crossed tight over his chest.

“Nail…?”

The teenager flushed purple. Held up one hand. Opened his mouth. Dropped his head in an ashamed bow.

“How long was that? Twenty minutes? Thirty?” His voice was low and embarrassed.

“More like five. Where’s Dende?”

As though on cue the actual Kami of earth emerged, still dressed in his pyjamas. He spotted the pair and grinned.

“Piccolo, you remember Cargo right?”

Piccolo sighed and covered his eyes. Identical egg-mates to watch over. What a day this was going to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Kargo is, of course, Dende's egg-mate (or twin). I figure if he's gonna visit his brother in his swanky new pad in the Earth's atmosphere he might try to play a prank on Piccolo.
> 
> Nail is Kargo and Dende's older brother who merged with Piccolo in a last ditch effort to defeat Frieza. Canon says that merged personalities disappear. Headcanon (and TFS) say they remain as small separate consciousness inside the mergee's head. Nail doesn't have any lines here, but I like to image him cracking up. Solid joke, boys. Good goof.


End file.
